This invention relates to circular saws and, more particularly, to an improved blade guard stop for a circular saw.
A typical circular saw includes a housing having an operator's handle, an electric motor supported by the housing, a rotating saw blade driven by the motor, and a shoe plate supporting the circular saw against a workpiece. The housing forms a fixed blade guard covering the upper portion of the saw blade. The circular saw also includes a rotatable lower blade guard. The lower blade guard is rotatable about the saw blade axis, so that, during cutting operations, the lower blade guard is rotated to an uncovered or "non-surround" position via engagement with the workpiece. The lower blade guard is biased back to the covered or "surround" position by a coil spring and rotates until engaging a blade guard stop mounted on the housing. Typically, the blade guard stop includes a plastic or rubber grommet, washer or spacer supported by a suitable fastener mounted on the housing.
During the life of the circular saw, the typical blade guard stop is subjected to repeated impacts by the rotating lower blade guard. In order to withstand these repeated impacts, the fastener must usually be specially manufactured.
With a drop shoe or pivot shoe type of circular saw, the shoe plate is vertically and/or pivotally movable relative to the axis of the saw blade to adjust the depth of cut and the bevel angle of the circular saw. As the depth of cut or bevel angle of the circular saw is adjusted, the blade guard moves along the surface of the blade guard stop. Friction is created between the metallic blade guard and the plastic or rubber member of the blade guard stop. Additionally, when the circular saw is adjusted to a different depth of cut or bevel angle, the lower blade guard will impact the blade guard stop from a different direction.